He Phoned Twice
by Caity224
Summary: Picks up at the end of "On Tap." They finally talk about it in person.
1. Chapter 1

_***This is my first fanfiction ever, so sorry if it's awful. Oh and I don't own anything.**_

**Pick up at the last scene of "On Tap."**

"Yea" calls Will nonchalantly from the chair in his office in response to the knock on his door, he doesn't even look up and first. When he does its Alicia and sight he is never opposed to seeing.

"I...um…do you…uh" she stutters. She is never one to babble. Will finds her reaction extremely concerning and a little out of character. Alicia takes a deep breath and looks him right in the eye, "I need to ask you a question."

"Sure."

She opens her mouth not even totally sure as to what is going to come out, but none the less they have to have this conversation. As she begins to form the first word, she sees _her._

Will's current excuse for a relationship walks out of his bathroom babbling something about his towels, "Oh hey, what's up?" questions Tammy

Alicia is baffled as to what to do now, her lips play between the choices of a chaw dropped expression and smile of disbelief, and she almost laughs at how awful their timing always is. She shakes her head and without a word nearly runs out of his office. A quick as she can she grabs her purse and coat form her office and flees for the elevators. She is pounding the down button as if it would make it come faster. Right now all she is thinking about is getting as far away from this office and him as fast as possible.

Will shocked and utterly confused after Alicia's abrupt exits tell Tammy he will be right back and heads for her office, down the hall way her catches a glimpse of her back as she head toward the elevator , with that he practically runs to catch her. He slides a hand into the crack between the elevator doors just before they close and quickly gets in, relieved she is the only one there.

Alicia stares at her feet aware at who has just step in, without even having to look up she can feel its him. She wants to panic but what's the use it's a long way down with no way out. She lets out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding a slowly lifts her head to meet his observant stare.

"What?" is all she can manage to say.

"What?" Will questions in an amused manner. "What was that back there is my office, what did you need to ask me, why did you practically run away?"

What was the point of lying now, she needed to know what was on that second voice mail. "I heard you, on the wire tap. You called Wade after the press conference…"

Will tries to interrupt "Alicia, I…"

She just continues as if she doesn't hear him, "you said you phoned twice…Will I only got one voice mail."

She watches as something in his eyes change from confusion to disappointment to hopeful.

The corners of his mouth turn up as he thinks about how ridiculous this all sounds, he tormented himself for weeks wondering why she hadn't phoned and the realization that she simply did not feel the same broke his heart and then he had finally found a way to move one, okay well he would never truly move on but still he had Tammy now. As she stood with her signature Alicia Florick poker face, his expression was one of shock and amusement the elevator doors opened and two people in suits walked in literally right between them. At this point the both wanted to laugh but the held it in, the reach the parking garage and the two other got out, Alicia started for the door but was stopped and Wills hand clasped her arm and pulled her back, the doors closed and he hit the emergency stop button. In her current state just the feel of his hand on her arm sent a spark down her spine. His hand never moved from it place, gently resting there ready to pull her back if she tried to flee again.

They locked eyes and stood in silence for a moment and then Alicia spoke up her voice just above a whisper, "What did the second message say?"

"I said that I had a plan, and it was that…I love you."

_**Reviews are welcome. Let me know if I should keep going or leave it at that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything, Thanks for the reviews!**

I love you. His words rang in her head she felt so much emotion it was overwhelming. She knew she had to say something but she couldn't. She stood there in shock and watched as the hope slowly left his eyes and the hand on her arm was slowly sliding down as he dropped it to his side in defeat. As his hand grazed past her finger tips she grabbed it because she may not know what to say or exactly what she wanted, she did know she wasn't going to lose him.

"I…uh…Will." She let out in a sigh as a smile stretched across her face.

Wills heart was racing with love and pride as he looked at that beautiful face and saw a true smile, the type he hadn't seen there in a while, and he was the cause.

They didn't need words not in this moment, right now they didn't need to talk about all the complications: her marriage, his girlfriend, her kids, their jobs. Right now they could just be happy and in love. Will slowly reacted out with his other hand and slipped it around her waist gently pulling her towards him, at the same time she snaked her arms around his neck. Just being there in each other arms made the world melt away, as if they were the only two who mattered. Alicia slowly pulled he head closer to her own until they were nose to nose, neither wanted this moment to pass quickly they savored every bit , their lips had just barely brushed when reality came crashing down. Alicia's phone rang.

The sound of the phone broke the silence so violently that they jumped, Will never let go but with one hand Alicia reached into her pocket, in a pleading voice said "I could be one of the kids."

Will was annoyed but he understood or at least he pretended to. However, it was not Grace or Zach's name he flashed across the screen it was Peter.

As Will caught a glimpse of the name it was his instinctual reaction to hold her tighter, closer. The phone continued to ring as Alicia looked up Will could see the guilt in her eyes, but was determined to not let Peter ruin this like he had ruined everything else. Will looked deep into her eyes and said in a stern but not cruel voice, "Don't answer it."

Even if she would have thought twice about answering she had no time to reacted because without waiting a split second he brought their lips crashing together.

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but more to come. Thanks for reading and reviews help. =)**


End file.
